


13 Reasons Why I'm In Love With You

by Malevolance



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Happy Ending, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malevolance/pseuds/Malevolance
Summary: Falling in love with your best friend is the most amazing and heartbreaking thing, at least that's what Sehun thinks.





	1. Reason One

**01**

**The thought of being with you, forever**

 

Sehun finds himself staring again.

At Jongin.

They're at their favourite coffee shop. Jongin is smiling wholeheartedly to him, excitedly talking about this new game he bought, about the characters, the quality, the new updates and what not. At one indefinite point in time, Sehun found himself staring at Jongin, not paying any attention to what he was saying. Sehun was too busy staring at the gleam in Jongin's eyes, at the tiny crinkles that show up every time Jongin smiles or laughs, and at the way the other resembled a breath of fresh air that helped Sehun get through some tough times.

Sehun smiles down at his coffee cup, holding the mug in his palms, feeling the warmth soak into his fingers, and he wonders. He wonders if Jongin's skin was this warm. He wonders how lovely it would feel if they held hands. Sehun wonders about many things while pretending to listen to Jongin. The latter too engrossed and excited to notice that what Sehun was really paying attention to, wasn't the story, but him instead.

Sehun doesn't know when these feelings started.

All he knows is that they've been there, under the surface. Hidden underneath layers of doubt, of anxiety and of fear. At one point, those feelings managed to bubble up to the surface, and Sehun took a deep breath to let them sink in. There was no doubt anymore. Those feelings whispered into his soul exactly what he had feared to hear. Love. Love is what they said. Jongin is what appeared in his thoughts.

That is how Sehun realised he was in love with Jongin.

You would imagine that the first thing Sehun should do, is feel afraid of his feelings, of these dangerous feelings that would ruin his relationship with his bestfriend. Yet, that wasn't Sehun's first emotion. It was not fear. Strangely enough, Sehun felt happy. For the first time in a long time, he was happy. Sehun was happy and excited. He was in love with Jongin and that made him happy. He was happy it was Jongin and not anyone else.

Then came the flutters, the butterflies each time his phone rang, each time he got a text message, each time he saw Jongin. 

Hearing Jongin's voice through the phone seemed so different now. Sehun like an idiot, couldn't help but smile.

Texting Jongin was exciting, every little message was exciting, and Sehun like the fool that he was, couldn't help but smile.

Meeting Jongin, at college, at his appartment, at their favourite café, always seemed like a new adventure. This time Sehun tried to hide his goofy smile.

Sehun didn't think about anything else. He didn't think about the fact that this was an unrequited love, nor the fact that he could lose so much and win nothing in return. Sehun wasn't afraid, because he embraced these feelings, and promised himself they would remain unknown to Jongin. His best friend doesn't have to know. Jongin doesn't have to know anything. Sehun wanted to enjoy them, to enjoy these moments, and keep them to himself.

That was Sehun's secret.

He did not dare to hope or expect anything in return. He was happy like this. He was... _happy_.

Jongin would never know is what Sehun decided.

Sehun won't tell him that he imagines them together, holding hands together, cuddling each other.

Sehun won't tell him that he imagines them growing old together, forever.

Sehun won't tell him that he wouldn't want anyone else. Just Jongin and only Jongin. 

 

_"Oi, are you paying attention to what I'm saying?"_

Sehun smiles, biting back the desire to say that these days, Jongin is the only thing he pays attention to.

_"I hear you. You want to try this new game of yours later tonight?"_

_"I love it when you say what I'm thinking, Sehun"_

"and I love you", is what Sehun really wanted to say. Instead he settles with a smile.

_"You just want an excuse to spend time at my appartment, away from your nosy dorm"_

Jongin laughs. Sehuns feels lighter.

_"Are you complaining?"_

_"Never"_

For once, Sehun had said what he really thought.

_"The truth is I want an excuse to spend time with you. Your appartment being quiet and cozy is a bonus"_

Sehun's heart skips a beat. He tries to hide the goofy smile threatening to betray him.

_"I am honoured, dear sir"_

_"I am really glad you're my best friend, Sehun."_

There is no doubt, no hesitation, no lie in what Sehun replies with.

_"I'm glad too"_

 

Something hurts.

Something begins to ache yet Sehun ignores it.

 

The two head back to Sehun's appartment. Jongin getting comfortable as soon as they step inside, already setting up the game while Sehun heads to the kitchen to fix up a quick snack. He looks at his pantry once, twice and turns around to Jongin, who was looking his way.

_"Popcorn?"_

They both say at the same time.

Jongin laughs, Sehun feels his heart beat quicker. He loves it when they think of the same things, which often happens.

_"Look at us Sehun, already finishing up each other's sentences"_

Jongin teased while fiddling with the controller and installing the game. Sehun gazed at his back, words bubbling up his throat but he refused to let them out, focusing instead on the task at hand. He looked once more at Jongin and sighed.

How nice it would be to have you forever, Sehun thought.

How nice it would be, if you always stay with me.

 

The game starts. Popcorn is ready. Sehun settles next to Jongin on the couch as the other hands him a controller. Sehun focuses on the game, on the fact that Jongin is right next to him, laughing, messily eating popcorn and trying to make Sehun lose by tickling him. Sehun was a laughing mess, his heart was bursting with happiness, smile never left his face. He looks at Jongin from time to time and wishes they could stay like this forever.

He wishes that Jongin stays forever.

_The thought of being with you forever, never leaves my mind._

 

**end of reason one.**

 


	2. Reason Two

**02**

**I want to know every little thing about you**

 

Another day has risen and Sehun is still in love with Jongin.

Sehun just woke up, feeling as tired and lazy as ever. Jongin liked to tease him about it and about how he was acting like a grandpa already. Sehun smiled at the thought in the midst of stretching his arms. He was feeling slightly uncomfortable and the mattress beneath him didn't feel like his bed. Opening his eyes, Sehun looked around and realised he had slept on the couch.

Something was heavy.

Sehun tried to get up but something was holding him in place.

Sehun looked down and realised he was not the only one sleeping on the couch. This is not the reason why his heart skipped a beat. Jongin had stayed over many times, but never like this. Jongin had never hugged Sehun in his sleep, which he was doing now. Jongin's arms were draped over Sehun's sides, holding his hips, with his face tucked in Sehun's chest.

Sehun's hands didn't know what to do. Sehun himself didn't know what to do. His mind was going haywire trying to figure out what to do. He felt panic spreading within his entire being. Then came the flood of butterflies rendering him a flustered mess once again. Sehun wanted to laugh, smile and had this impossible urge to run his fingers through Jongin's messy bed hair. Sneaky lovelorn smiles made their way to his face.

Sehun hated how lovesick he was, but at the same time, he loved it.

Sehun's fingers slowly made their way to Jongin's hair, despite his mind sending alarm signals and telling him not to, but Sehun wasn't listening. Sehun was too engrossed in the moment to think logically. He gently smoothed some hair strands, sneakily ran his fingers through Jongin's hair and then deeming this was enough, he took his hand back. 

Jongin begins to stir. Sehun holds his breath.

Jongin's eyes open, he wakes up, looks up. Sehun stares back.

_"Goodmorning Hun"_

Hun. Sehun. Sounds like an endearing term you call your loved one. Sounds like Honey, dear, love. Sehun tried not to think too much about a silly nickname that was only a shortened version of his name and nothing else. _Nothing._..else.

_"Morning, Jongin"_

Sehun was thankful that his voice didn't show his inner turmoil. He expected Jongin to let him go now, to get up and move away. Jongin didn't. Instead he settled even more comfortably, still holding Sehun.

Sehun tried to move to get up. Jongin stopped him.

_"Stay still. I'm still sleepy and you're really warm"_

Sehun stayed still, and so did his heart.

_"and play with my hair more, I like it"_

What. Sehun's breath hitched. That means Jongin was awake when he was busy fiddling with his brown locks. A fresh wave of embrassement hit him and a rosy blush fired up his cheeks. Sehun tried to pretend he wasn't fazed by it, and he is not so sure he's doing a good job.

_"You like you hair to be played with? what are you, a kid?"_

Jongin laughed.

_"Shut up and do it"_

_"Do you like it that much?"_

Sehun started playing with Jongin's hair and the latter smiled in contempt as he hummed in agreement. Sehun wanted to know more about Jongin, although he knows his best friend like the back of his hand. Sehun wants to know more. More about the little things Jongin likes, the little things that make Jongin happy. Sehun does not know when this overwhelming need of knowing every tiny detail about Jongin came to be, but he guessed its just one of the symptoms of being so in love with someone. When you love someone, you want to know everything about them, about what they like and dislike. 

it's as if holding those seemingly insignificant informations meant holding their heart in your hands.

It means they trust you enough to share them. 

It means they care about you enough to tell you, even if their feelings weren't love, at least it's something.

It's something Sehun can hold on to.

_"Don't tell me you like piggy back rides too"_

_"I bet you'd like them more than me"_

Sehun laughed and hit Jongin's head with his palm.

_"Yah, you're the kid here, not me"_

_"Says the one who stills drinks strawberry bubble tea"_

_"How dare you! It's delicious"_

_"Of course it is. You have the palate of a six year old"_

Sehun pouts. Jongin now sits up on the couch and Sehun follows suit. They're now both sitting face to face and Sehun can't help but laugh at Jongin's swollen face and his bed hair. Jongin lightly hits his arm to make him stop laughing, yet Sehun is enjoying this way too much.

_"Stop laughing at me!"_

_"I'm sorry but you look adorable, you look so cute!"_

_"Says the one who still watches Disney movies"_

Sehun pouts once more and gets up, only to have Jongin hold his arm and prevent him from doing so.

_"Stay"_

Sehun smiled.

_"Okay"_

_"That rhymed"_

_"Jongin you're ridiculous"_

Jongin laughed once more. Then for a moment he was silent. Then he spoke again.

_"I like this"_

_"You like what?"_

_"This. Hanging around with you and bickering like this. I like this a lot."_

Sehun thought about it for a second. Jongin likes being with him. 

Jongin likes having his hair played with. He likes walks on the beach and studying in his favorite coffee shop. He likes games, horror movies and teasing Sehun about his fear of the genre. Jongin likes smiling, petting dogs he walks by on the street and he loves his food neither hot nor cold, but just at the right temperature. Jongin likes to work out at the gym and is always excited to give Sehun advice about the proper exercises and healthy meals.

Sehun wonders about how, of all the things Jongin likes, of all the things that make Jongin happy, he is a part of them. Hanging out with Sehun is one of the things Jongin likes. That alone, is enough to let loose all the fondness and love Sehun hides inside his heart, and make him the happiest again.

Sehun thinks that falling in love with Jongin is the best thing that could have happened to him.

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"I like it too"_

 

"I like you the most though" is what Sehun wanted to say.

But he doesn't want to ruin anything.

Not when everything is going so well.

 

 

**end of reason two.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question : Have you guys ever fallen in love with your best friend? 
> 
> and Thank you for reading !


End file.
